


Crawling Under My Skin

by SheWhoTakesLemons



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoTakesLemons/pseuds/SheWhoTakesLemons
Summary: I have read many 'Eddie has sexy dreams and Venom is into it' fics but I have not seen may in the other direction. So here is my contribution! Also Venom finds out they like music.Divergent from the movie (sort of) since this takes place mostly after the movie."You give a whole new meaning to 'song stuck in your head'."





	1. Silence

Police sirens shrieked, racing down the streets outside and flashing colorful lights over the dark walls. A dog barked somewhere in retaliation. Teenagers were laughing out on the sidewalk. That was three noises… there was the hum of the air conditioner struggling in the window, the soft creek of the fan turning on dusty hinges out on the kitchen counter and a bubbling, watery noise, like thick liquid boiling that he couldn’t quiet place.

It was a bit like hearing your own heart beating when you listen hard enough, half feeling, half hearing, each numb contraction of blood through his system that made his skin pulse so lightly it took effort to notice. Eddie felt himself smile a little before forcing his face back into a relaxed position. These last few days had been a gift. Almost absolute silence at times, beyond the outside noises of course, but his mind seemed too tired to scream at him and the horrid guilty weight had lifted and given way to a sense of weightlessness. 

Ever since climbing out of that freezing water, aching, covered in burns he’d felt sick. He remembered laying against a concrete post beside a building, staring at the water, trying desperately to feel movement that wasn’t his own. Laying silently and as still as possible, unable to feel the wet biting cold over the fear that he was alone in his own body. It was paralyzing and he probably would have spent the night there if Anne hadn’t found him and dragged him to her car. 

He had wished at times that he was actually sick because then he might be able to make the pain stop. But how do you tell a doctor or a therapist that you were emotionally crushed because your personal demon had burned to death saving you from an explosion? Explaining that the mutualistically beneficial inhabitation of an alien that could telepathically communicate to him _was_  said personal demon, and friend, would have been the part where they locked him up and put him on antipsychotics anyway. 

A crackling sort of growl seemed to weave through his upper left ribs. This silence between them was comfortable. Eddie wondered if it was his own physical reaction to relief or Venom’s exhaustion. The sensation was similar to when you had finally overcome a flu and no longer hurt but still couldn’t think or move. 

**Tired, Eddie.**

He wasn’t sure if that was a question or a statement but he hummed in agreement anyway, turning on his side to stare and curling his arm in front of himself to look at his hand. Relief. Warm, burning, happiness seeped through his mind and he wondered vaguely if they could feel it. Black curling tendrils moved under his skin and he watched with fascination as they climbed all the way to his wrist and into his palm, just beneath his skin. The weight of his own body seemed to be catching up to him and he curled his fingers into his palm as if he could grab them and hold them there. 

 

This feeling, he thought, was exactly like when they first met. 


	2. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie remembers meeting Venom for the first time.

Maybe it was like one of those times when a person is truly afraid they are about to die and it made him stronger? Maybe the hinges on that door were rusted and weak. But even so… he’d intended to climb that gate and had thrown himself through it, run so fast he’d shattered a fallen tree and then climbed another one against his own judgment. Though it had felt against his will. 

His throat was so tight. 

It felt like fingers were constricting around his trachea _from the inside_. He might as well still be at the Life Foundation getting the ‘Life’ choked him out of him by one of the guards. Wheezing noises filled the echoey hallway as Eddie tried to force air into his lungs. Just.. A little further. His hand scraped against the lock, missing the keyhole several times. He was shaking violently. It didn’t seem important in comparison with the white stars he was beginning to see in the corners of his vision, but he needed to be inside, needed to.. to lay down. The key slid into the lock and he pushed his body against the door. He needed his entire weight just to get enough force behind the motion to get it to _CLICK_ open, and then stumble inside. He nearly fell over right then, but he was still so scared, still felt so much like he was running, that he managed to turn around and lock the door behind him before collapsing to his knees. His shoulder bounced when he hit the floor, but he couldn’t really feel anything else.

His mouth opened wide to breath in air that seemed nonexistent. The room was blurry and the ceiling was spinning, tears were forming in his eyes and his back arched painfully. If this was a panic attack, it was by far, the worst one he’d ever felt. The headache, the tingling sensation, the pressure inside, it had to be a panic attack. His brain told him he was dying but his body was fighting it. Eddie was too tired to resist groaning. What had that old meditation said?

_Count down from 10._

 

_10: Take a deep breath_ -Eddie Struggled- _and exhale slowly._ Oh, it hurt. It hurt so bad he couldn’t tell if he was dying or just hoping to die. Ironic, he’d tried so hard to avoid it, just to choke to death on his own floor. Bent in an awkward position.

 

_9: Relax your body._ He heard the painful wheezing noises distantly; if he had heard someone else doing that, he would have assumed they were having an asthma attack. But he’d never had asthma. How long had his fingernails been clawing at his chest through the freezing cold fabric stinging his skin? 

 

_8: Relax your mind._ His jaw clenched and a sharp pain ran up the base of his neck as if clawing through his spine. Images flashed before his eyes; Maria trapped in that building, screaming, screaming to be let go! This mixed with the black and white spots that spun around him like stars and streamed out of his eyes, mixing with the cold sweat that was soaking his hair and shirt. 

 

_7: There is only this moment._ He wasn’t sorry. No.. He was sorry. Sorry he’d hurt the only people that he loved. But he wasn’t sorry for doing what he thought was right. Even if he died here in a pool of his own sweat, pure spite wouldn’t let him admit that he would have done anything differently. 

 

_6: Feel your chest rising and falling._ A thousand hot needles were piercing his skin across his collar and chest; pressing down on him like an ocean. A boiling ocean. Maybe he had pushed his body too hard. He still could not comprehend how he’d escaped. Not *really*. A blur of jumping off walls, through fences and up trees swirled confusingly in his aching head. 

 

_5: You deserve this time, dedicated only to yourself._ It did’t matter how he got here. The only thing that existed was this moment and in this moment his stomach churned, and he wondered if he even had the energy to throw up. The room had gone black. His hearing was slowly fading. His arms were tingling. 

 

_4: You’ve earned this relaxation._ He felt his body fighting against the call from a slowly dragging abyss. It coughed violently as if it could expel this internal attack.

 

_3: If your mind is wandering, return to your breathing._ He still wasn’t sorry. 

 

_2: Inhale deeply and exhale slowly._ There were short painful attempts to suck in air that had gone away. 

 

_1: Now you can finally-_ He was having a heart attack.

 

_Connect with your inner self._

 

He was going to die. He stopped fighting.

 

**_NO_ **

A bright yellow light re-appeared before him. He saw veins of white, striping across his vision and he didn’t understand. Was he dead? No. He hurt, he couldn’t be dead yet, and as soon as he realized his body wasn’t done fighting he began choking again. 

 

**_Stop Fighting Us_** the deep voice in his head growled _loudly_. Eddie jerked as if it had screamed in his ear.

He was hallucinating; but he didn’t try and think. If his body wanted him to keep fighting then _he would_. His fingers curled into themselves; his body convulsing; -his body was shoved onto its back- that wasn’t a heart attacks did to people, was he having a seizure on top of this? 

 

**_Stop Fighting Us, Eddie._**

 

_What?_ He thought angrily. _You’re killing me!_ He gasped and if he didn’t know better he could have sworn that his throat was being forced open, air was sucked in so hard that he began to cough again. His heart was being torn to shreds! He could feel his chest being crushed, but then there was another sensation just at the edges of his senses, that he could not identify. It was like something was slithering over his skin. 

 

_Im dying._ He thought, ready to give up again, the pain was so intense. He jerked again when the voice answered.

 

**_Stop Fighting Us, Eddie!_**

He felt his lips, numb and sore as he choked out,“I’m just trying to breathe,” A moment flashed before his eyes; unbidden, as if he had hit rewind on a remote. 

 

_Take a deep breath and exhale slowly._

_Connect with your inner self._

**_Then breath._ **

The room swirled back in front of him; street lights were pouring in from the window; his neighbors were stomping through the ceiling, and he was still on his back on the floor. His brow furled and his fingers curled in; the sensation that something was slithering all over him had become more intense. He struggled to relax, and the moment he did, it happened. 

 

The pain inside him seemed to struggle independently of him, as if it was fighting some outside force. The slithering became a sort of buzzing that spread out over his chest, down his torso and legs, stretching all down his arms and up his neck. All at once he was aware of it sliding between his fingers and reaching up toward his mouth. **_Eddie._** He didn’t know why, but an intense compulsion allowed part his lips and then he felt it in mouth. There was no taste, and no gag as it continued passed his his teeth down his throat. His body convulsed, it told him to bite down. **_Please do not bite me, Eddie._**

Eddie’s body screamed in fear at the invasion. **_No._** The buzzing seemed to climb over his face, his ears, his scalp before penetrating his skin. The pain in his chest tightened violently as a cold force pushed itself in-between his ribs. Eddie could feel his ribs. He could feel the muscles in-between them as it seemed to fight off the painful heat that threatened to take him under again. 

The room came more clearly into focus. He sighed painfully, he was trembling all over, and now aware that his whole body felt torn up. His muscles ached, his clothing was soaked in cold sweat and sticking to his skin, his stomach and lungs burned, his head was pounding and he was exhausted. His heart was still burning and he focused on it just as the cold reached it. His body jerked without him again; and this time he couldn’t blame it; it felt as if fingers had wrapped around it and sunken inside. This feeling… His heart calmed, yet thumped powerfully under his cooling ribcage, and with each beat, as blood was pushed outwards, he felt the cold feeling traveling inside his veins. 

“What.. what are you doing to me?” he whispered, finding himself unable to move. Now conscious, a deep fear began to come over him. Nothing responded. Perhaps it had been a fever-fueled hallucination? But he couldn’t understand what was happening to him then. Why was he able to breath and see but unable to move his arms. Not even his fingers were responding, like his veins themselves were holding him down. 

The cold sank deeper still, sank into his bones, and he gasped allowed. The alarm was rising quickly and as it did the cold seemed to climb his spine like a latter, up the back of his neck-

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?” he screamed, unable to hold in his terror anymore.

Suddenly he could move again and he sat straight upright and clutched his own chest, feeling something akin to shivering but closer to a vibration. He slowly willed himself to look down at his arms. There was.. black smoke. He blinked. It was only his quivering hands. Another frightened whimper. A his heart pumped, a blackness seemed move exactly as he had felt; traveling down his veins and spilling out just under his skin. It climbed higher and he felt dizzy all of the sudden as the coolness climbed through his topmost cervical bone and into his skull. Into his brain. 

There was a hiss of satisfaction that was not at all his own, it mixed sickeningly with the fear. Black stars streaked across his vision and he shut his eyes and covered them with his hands, disconnected images shot through his mind before he had time to place anything but the fact that they were _his_. Whatever this was was crawling around inside his brain.

“please.. stop it.. ” he whispered into his hands, “Stop it.”

**_We can’t stop._**

He could feel it still slithering up the back of his neck and grabbed his own throat convulsively as if trying to pin it down. 

“What are you doing?”

**Bonding.**

Eddie let go of his eyes and stared at the blank wall across from himself. He laid back down on the floor and tried to focus on breathing. There was a buzzing, heated silence and then he felt it _vividly_ moving inside him, everywhere. He clenched his teeth, trying not to panic. 

**You’re trying to stop us again. We need to fix us.**

**“** Fix.. us?” He took another deep breath, trying not to feed into the feeling that he needed to shake bugs off his skin. Or out of his skin.

**Our heart gave out.**

He couldn’t not laugh, even through the pulsing opposition happening in his head, “Our…?” With his eyes still closed he attempted to feel the buzzing movement that wasn’t his own and was drawn to the confused thoughts tracing all over his mind. Curiously, he tried the breathing exercises one more time. 

**Yesss.**

 

They clearly felt the body around his fluid form; solid and secure; felt the human’s panic dissipating as he grew closer. It was almost complete now. 

 

Eddie opened his eyes, feeling his heart pounding all over again. He understood in a completely alien way what this meant now; he could feel the creature’s relief at this connection because the connection had _worked._

**_We are complete._**

The statement startled Eddie. He didn’t know what to say. He was still terrified, exhausted and confused. He slowly held a shaking hand over his face, and as if the creature felt him asking, his veins darkened like living bruises and blackness bled under his skin like ink. It was almost as reassuring as it was unnerving. Eddie opened his mouth to speak but a wave of tiredness flooded his body. He knew it was actually his own body, because he could hear the creature in his head, panicking as he had just been, ** _Eddie!? What is happening?_** But he was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art for this. But I'm not sure where to post it XD


	3. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom have a confusing dream and then listen to music.

Eddie was lounging on his worn couch, unable to summon the energy to turn on the TV. He felt the strange sensation like coils looping around his ribs that he knew was not his own. His computer lay still open on the coffee table, displaying the screensavers’ reel of photoshopped pictures from what looked like National Geographic. 

“Do you even sleep?” He asked, glancing down at his knees because his Other was not currently visible.

**Sleep? Yes, we sleep. We did not sleep before you.**

**“** You never slept before I was your host?” He blinked. He was tired, and it hurt trying to imagine the never ending passage of time blurring into itself with no breaks, no resting, no meaningful cycles. Combined with the cold darkness of space, he found the idea rather mortifying. 

They laughed darkly, giving Eddie then sensation that his skull was vibrating. Sometimes when he did that loud enough, it made his vision blur. 

“What?”

**We find it frightening that you pick a spot somewhere, lay yourself down, and turn off every sense to the outside world for nine or more hours every day. Yesterday a woman was hit by a car two blocks down. You didn’t wake up at the crash or the screaming police cars afterwards.**

Eddie glared at his knees, “is she okay?” 

**I don’t know. Why?**

Eddie rolled his eyes and spread himself out on the couch. 

Venom could feel the judgement. It was their turn to say, **What?**

“I hope she’s okay is all.”

**You’re worried about a stranger?**

Silence.

Venom purred softly, **You’re too good Eddie.**

He felt his face burn but didn’t respond to that. “Anyway, you leaned how to sleep because of me?”

**Yes, when we can’t reach the computer we get bored.**

Eddie smiled. He had known they were doing something to his computer, “Well, I’ll make sure I leave it closer to the bed this time. He yawned.

**Thank you, Eddie.**

Eddie thought about trying to move himself to his bed. It was right down the hall. He pictured himself in clean soft sheets, being warm and comfortable, but the image was too much. He was already out.

Venom flitted back and forth over his chest and his arms. They didn’t like it. They didn’t like the deep silence, the total stillness besides his soft breathing, and they didn’t like not being able to hear Eddie. This feeling, ‘panic’ is what Eddie would call it, though they were loath to call it that, was what happened each night when his host shut down. The first couple of nights the mingling sense of dread was enough that it sank into Eddie and actually woke him up. They had since learned to stop that, as it made them both sick. But they still rushed all around as if testing each system before finally convincing themselves to follow Eddie into subconscious. 

They didn’t understand the dread themselves, often wondering why it was necessary to follow Eddie into such a vulnerable state just to make the feeling stop, they had never had this issue with other hosts before. Even when they died, and the dying hurt Venom, they still were not afraid as they were now. When they had first bonded, it hadn’t occurred to them to have this issue. They didn’t try to sleep. Ever since they had protected Eddie from the fire, they couldn’t stand it and the first time Venom was aware enough to feel Eddie’s consciousness leaving the problem had begun. The third or forth night, after forcing himself to keep still enough for Eddie to sleep he felt a tug; and this tug was what was happening now. 

The subconscious of their host was very active and exploratory, to the the point that sometimes Venom thought it would get mixed up in their own. Maybe… that wasn’t so bad. 

 

Eddie was laying next to Anne, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She was pretending to struggle but she was laughing. She rolled over him and smiled, pressing her lips to his. He put his fingers through her blond hair, running his thumb along the outside of her ear and down the back of her neck. She was moaning, heat was rising between them, their kiss becoming more languid. Her teeth were dragging along his lip, biting his tongue, he responded by grabbing her by the hips and rolling over her again. She reached up and he grasped her hands, intertwining their fingers. For a moment he could not find enough strength to push her arms down and then they sank, as he wanted them too, over her head. He leaned down and kissed her lips and trailed kisses along her jaw to her neck, she keened, arching against him unexpectedly. 

Eddie let go of one of her hands to wrap around her waist, her legs bent at his sides and she moaned as he ground himself against her. As playful and excitable as she had been, he couldn’t remember her ever being this affected by him just teasing her. He paused for a moment to look down at her face, flushed with color, her lips parting and her eyes which were normally a beautiful dark brown were white. A shudder traveled up his spine that he could not identify as anything but desire. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers and slowly rotated his hips against her. She gasped, grasping his shoulder much harder than he was expecting. He moaned in response. 

“Anne-”

A terrible longing came over him, he felt as if he was being pulled away. When he opened his eyes he saw his own face and heard her saying, “Eddie.. Eddie…" in a strangely broken, unfamiliar voice. 

“What’s wrong?” he shifted and found himself looking at Anne again, though she was strangely blurred. 

“..nothing…”

He saw his own face again for a moment, Anne’s free hand touching his unshaven cheek timidly. Her hand was black. 

 

He jerked and woke up. 

**What!?** The voice in his head shouted and Eddie found himself on his feet in the middle of the living room, tense as if someone were about to attack him. 

“Wh-Wah-Venom?” he moaned half asleep. “What just happened?”

There was a pause and he felt his muscles relax, so quickly he nearly fell down, but he caught himself as he tripped forward and gripped the wall. “V?” 

There was still no response. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, and walked towards the bedroom. He stopped and reached out to grab the computer, almost forgetting his promise. He turned again and wandered into the bedroom with his eyes only half open and set the computer on the edge of the bed before laying down again, his eyes heavy. 

They snapped open again, images of the dream flooding his waking mind. He felt his face getting hot. Had they seen that? That strange dream… He grasped the pillow and shut his eyes again, forcing himself back to sleep.

 

Late the next morning Eddie stretched his fingers wide and spread his arms out, yawning as his muscles struggled to flex. The hot water from the shower raining down over his face and washing the stress from his skin. He snickered, feeling as if he had just wrung settled liquid out of his shoulders. 

“Does that wake you up?” he asked, his voice gravely from not having use it yet and then yawned.

A heavy pressure was removed from his chest that he hadn’t even realized was there when he turned off the hot water and reached out for his towel. 

**Hgn..**

“I’ll take that as a yes?” he smiled and toweled off his hair, “You still out of it?”

**I was on fire, Eddie.** They muttered.

“I know, I know,” he said, throwing the towel over the rack and clumsily pulling on the clothes he’d left for himself next to the sink. “I just wanted to know how you felt, s’all’ sorry.” 

The weight settled over his ribs again as he yanked his shirt over his head and he rested his hands over the feeling, glancing in the mirror as if expecting to see a black leather jacket clinging to his shoulders. But of course, there was nothing there. He smiled, running his fingers over his ribs one more time before pushing his way into the living room. Their new apartment was empty and grey but, hey, at least they didn’t still have that obnoxious neighbor. His boxes were pilled up in the living room over the carpet and on the couch and every time Eddie looked at it he was still filled with a sense of dread that he just could not deal with. Maybe he should just throw it all away and get new stuff…

That wasn’t an option but it seemed pretty appealing. Instead of using his day off to unpack boxes, he laid back down on his couch, dragging his overstuffed backpack over with him and began pulling junk out of it. Ibuprofen, clothes, about 15 bars of “please don’t eat me or my neighbors” chocolate, his new phone and headphones. He hadn’t expected to get his phone back after he’d left it on his old boss’s desk. It was probably in a plastic bag with a label on it back at the police station, never to be used again. That was okay with Eddie, it was filled with uncomfortable text conversations, a thousand job rejections and the pictures he didn’t really feel up to looking at again anyway. 

“Where’s the charger..” he muttered to himself, rifling through the bag until he found the already banged up white cord. He plugged it into the wall and then into the phone and hung his headphones around his neck. It was on 30% but he didn’t trust it. 

He really wanted to talk, the silence on Venom’s end was starting to get to him, but he was afraid if he kept asking Venom stupid questions just to hear the voice in his head, he would soon be in need of a liver transplant. Although the MRI he’d need as proof would probably prevent that from happening… He snickered to himself and was pretty sure he heard aggravated growling but chose to ignore it.

He stretched out and kicked a box off the edge of the couch with his bare feet, ignoring the sound of paper falling all over the floor so he could get to the music apps on his phone. There were several different ones he could instal and he spent a few minutes blearily swiping through options before choosing one he knew he already had a password for and then cursed when he struggled to remember said password. 

Relief immediately spread over him when it finally opened up. He pulled the headphones over his head and set the app to autoplay. Finally he would be able to just relax-

**EDDIE.**

His body convulsed as he sat up and he nearly threw the phone trying to turn it off. 

“What!? What is it?” he almost screamed at the empty room.

**What is that??**

“What is ‘what’, Bud?” he asked, eyes scanning the floors and ceilings for some sort of intruder.

**That noise.**

“The music?” Eddie blinked, looking down at his phone. There was no way this was loud enough to hurt Venom. It must have panicked them.

**We are not panicked, Eddie.**

“Okay.. okay, so what’s wrong?”

**You didn’t answer the question.**

“It’s music.”

He felt the pressure on his ribs lift again and a strange coldness rise up through his neck. 

“Oh god, what are you doing now?” he asked shivering as he felt the familiar sensation moving up his spine. 

**We will be quiet.** Was their only, semi alarming, answer. 

“O…kay.” Eddie leaned back, rolling the tension back out of his shoulders and re-adjusted the headphones and hit ‘next’ on the app. The sound through the speakers had seemed unusually clear. He looked again at the volume and it definitely wasn’t up too high. Maybe this sensitivity was just from not using headphones in a while.

A curiosity bubbled inside as the cold feeling reached his jaw and ears. He shook his head as if to ward off the cold before shakily turning the music back on. His eyes closed as the drums rolled in. Eddie hadn’t been able to listen to music since before he’d broken into the Life Foundation. Unless you counted hearing blaring music over store speakers which apparently they had both ignored so well that Venom hadn’t even thought to ask what it was. He was quite sure his Other was currently in his head trying to figure out what ‘music’ was, but that was alright with him as long as neither of them were panicking and he could relax just a little. 

In a dynamic swell, the music started and as the vibrations rose he felt the familiar desire to nod his head and drum his fingers over the back of his phone. His fingers tapped absently in time with the music and his legs pushed against the armrest on the other side of the couch, which was pretty usual for him, but then his body twitched and his skin buzzed as if the vibrations had traveled passed his ears down through his body. 

The song hit the chorus and he opened his eyes, white streaked across his vision as his eyes rolled back up into his skull and his head leaned back as if to follow it. A pleasant emptiness filled his head and as his eyes re-focused. He raised his right hand and saw his body pulsing as if his heart were hammering. With each quiver in his wrist a matching black blur echoed, quaking between is fingers and beside his hand, and blended back his own skin. Eddie dropped his hand over his heart just to feel the buzzing beat of the sound shaking the symbiotic beside his own heartbeat. There was a very fast pulse that matched in time with the music, made him shiver, and sent waves of pleasure through his body. The sensation only heightened when the song reached its end and grew louder; he could no longer see, a feeling he could only liken to being electrocuted, shot through his veins, only it didn’t hurt. As it came to a stop, his body calmed and he struggled to grab the phone again and turn it off. 

**What happened?** Venom asked, sounding shaken. 

Eddie laughed out loud, “Oh my god, you liked that, did you?”

**What is that?**

“It’s music… don’t tell me in all your 600 million years of alien time you haven’t listened to music,”

**…This is a very human thing.**

His eyes widened, “Seriously?”

**Do it again.**

 

“Okay,” Eddie agreed and hit play once more. He hadn’t been paying any attention to what song it was about to play.

 

_Crawling under my skin_

_You’re not like anyone_

 

He heard the words much more clearly this time, though just like before his skin seemed to shake with the sound.

 

_I got a needle and thread_

_To sew this feeling on_

 

He struggled to relax and just listen. His mind seemed to be trying to wander towards…

 

_I need your poison_

_Got my fix till morning comes_

_Now I lay here feigning for more more more_

 

That dream… That had been Anne. Anne.. 

 

 

_My little light in the dark_

_Such a pretty drug_

 

The sensation of ice in his veins moving independently of him spread around his chest.

 

_I wanna give you my heart_

_So you can beat it up_

 

He was unconsciously clenching his teeth.

 

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

 

The white streaks began to cloud his vision again, but he clenched his teeth, as everything began to go dark he couldn’t _not_ think about how this sounded. His lips felt horribly dry and he swallowed thickly as if he couldn’t breath.

 

_Cover me in your sin_

_Take me in the night_

_Kissing my sweetest prince_

_You’ll be my suicide_

 

Irresistible images came forward in place of vision; of his hands on motorcycle handles, fluidly enveloped in blackness that forced that machine to go so so fast. He couldn’t feel the couch beneath him over the sensation of going 80-90-100 down the street, streaking between cars. Staring into white, oil spill eyes, narrowed in amusement in a dark forrest-

 

_I need your poison_

_Got my fix till morning comes_

_Now I lay here feigning for more more more_

 

The noises he made when he felt that cold _skin?_ against his lips and tongue sliding into his mouth. There had been an empty space, sickeningly warm like an open wound inside him and as their mouths moved together he felt that familiar alien coldness growing over him and through his clothes, into his skin and back into place. That time it had felt… good. 

Okay, he had to change it- **Eddie, no, no wait** \- They hissed and he felt his wrists yanked down into the couch, pinned to his sides, completely unable to move. 

He felt his face light up and heat spread rapidly from his cheeks down through his chest and lower much too quickly. 

 

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

 

“Venom-” he whispered but it was drowned out.

 

_Give it to me_

_Give me life_

_God it feels so good_

_I need it every night_

 

This pleasure was too much, all out of nowhere but he couldn’t bring himself to try and pull away from it anymore. Usually it took focus to feel where his Other was inside him but this seemed to blur those boundaries, he could feel them everywhere so clearly it was difficult to tell where they started or ended. 

 

_Give it to me_

_Give me life_

_God it feels so good_

_I need it every night_

 

He bit his lip to keep the noises inside.

 

_I want your poison_

_I want your poison_

_I want your poison_

_Give me that poison_

 

This was much much to similar to another feeling, so on edge, so close, he jerked his head to the side and bit his lip harder, tasting blood. 

 

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

_I really want your poison, love_

 

His hand moved without his control and turned off the music and he became aware that he was gasping and his embarrassment just grew. They were still buzzing.

**…Eddie?** They asked in a strange voice. 

“Y-y’can’t just pin a guy down, V.” he said, trying to sound exasperated but only managing desperate. 

**I let go.**

Eddie tried his arms and they moved as he wanted them too, but now it felt strange and empty. God, his face was on fire. They moved toward his right shoulder and materialized before him, above him, eyes narrow.

He found he couldn’t move again, entirely sure that Venom was looking at his red face, he was frozen with embarrassment. “Let- I’m hungry. Let’s get something to eat, okay?”

He sat up, and walked over to the kitchen as if he could run away from Venom. 

 

They had been quiet again for a few hours and he had turned on the TV just to avoid his mind wandering but it was impossible to ignore. He was having an entirely silent race, picking up tater tots and trying to shove them in his own mouth before they were stolen. The comfortable feeling had been marred and he didn’t know how to fix it. What the hell did they think of this? Or that dream… Another thought came to him, that seemed sort of garbled before he realized it wasn’t his. It was just repeating lyrics, lyrics to that song over and over like they were dissecting them. 

He count help it, he snorted, losing that race as Venom roped the food out of his hand with his tongue. 

**What?**

“You give a whole new meaning to ‘song stuck in your head’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted to listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA3LlYf8OXw
> 
> :)


	4. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom's fear of sleeping makes it difficult to really rest and Eddie gets a headache. They share more dreams when neither of them can force themselves to stay awake any longer. Headaches will do that to you...

Over the last few days Eddie had developed a migraine. It had started off as a vague headache and slowly grew with each restless sleep. Venom had been staying up every night “using the computer” but Eddie thought there must be something else going on because he woke up feeling like he’d been running laps. Maybe they were looking for more music. 

He felt an ongoing anxiety that he assumed had been about his new job, but soon realized wasn’t him at all. Venom was… twitchy… was the best way he could think to describe it. 

**Twitchy?**

Eddie yawned and gave up trying to sleep in, in favor of taking a shower. “Yeah, Bud, I can feel you moving around all the time. It make’s me feel off.”

**Sorry.**

He smiled, “You don’t have to be sorry,” he yawned again unable to contain it, “What’s up?”

There was a lingering silence. Usually a silence like that made Eddie nervous but he was too busy being sleepy and trying to get the last of a tube of toothpaste onto a toothbrush to realize. His eyes lingered on his own reflection and he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help smiling at himself remembering the first time he’d seen Venom in that sad little mirror. Turning his head to the side in the mirror, he squinted, as if it would make his Other show themselves. He narrowed his eyes and smiled at himself, trying to imagine looking passed the reflection and after a moment his reflected eyes blurred white and he saw the sharp inhuman features grinning back at him.

“There you are,” he said smirking.

**What?**

“Ah you mad ah me or somhing?” he asked the mirror, over brushing his teeth. 

White eyes narrowed. 

Eddie snickered and.

**Why would we be angry.**

“I dunno, why would we?” he muttered around a mouthful of minty suds before spitting them back into the sink. 

He stood for a moment beside the shower with his hand under the stream of water struggling to get the cheap faucet to get to an even temperature. The feeling of anxiety returned and he sighed, his head was spinning and he was still too afraid to take ibuprofen because he wasn’t sure what it would do to Venom. Water hit his shoulders and ran over his face. The sound was a welcome relief from the pounding in his head, though his muscles relaxing made him feel a little dizzy. He leaned against the wall for a moment and then decided it would be better to sit. Maybe he’d gotten up too fast? Maybe this headache was just a bad one. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees, but the moment he rested his cheek against his knees the world spun into darkness again.

**Eddie?** Venom whispered in his mind, knowing full well there would be no response. They knew it was their fault that Eddie was so tired, but they couldn’t stand the idea of falling into one of his dreams again. They couldn’t separate themselves from Eddie when they were in ‘subconscious mode’. **Eddie…** Venom felt their host falling and grabbed control of his limbs before he smashed into the tile walls. They laid Eddie back, reaching out to turn the shower head so it wouldn’t be spraying directly into his mouth. Suffocating didn’t seem appealing. 

They began flitting back and forth again. Eddie sighed in his sleep, his eyes fluttering. He jerked as if against the movement. Venom froze beneath his ribs. They were making him sick doing this… They didn’t want to make Eddie sick. The pull was starting again. It had become more and more powerful each night since that ‘dream’ they had experienced. They didn’t think Eddie realized that Venom had been in that dream and was too afraid to bring attention to it. The ideas confused them anyway, they had no idea how to explain these ‘emotions’ to Eddie. 

Oh, the pull was so much worse. They wondered if they should move Eddie out of the tub but the room was becoming very… sideways. 

_No-no no no…_

**_“_ Eddie?” **They answered allowed, half asleep and confused. But the voice had been in their head. They didn’t realize Eddie knew how to do that. 

_Fuck.. no_

**Eddie.**

There was a long labored breath and the room shifted further to the side. _Oh_ , he was hearing the dream. Venom struggled to move away as they were pulled towards it but there was no more resisting it, they were tired because Eddie was tired. They gave one more feeble struggle before allowing Eddie to pull them into the dark with him. 

 

 

Eddie was shaking, everything hurt, his hands were pressed into sharp pavement and his knees were bleeding. He was trying to get up but the other boys kicked him in the side again.“You told her I was cheating on her?” the one above him hissed. 

“Yeah,” Eddie coughed, rolling over to get up again, “You were.”

“How the _fuck_ is that your business?” 

Eddie was still scared, his arms were shaking and his heart was pounding but he pushed himself back up on his feet. He became aware that there was blood on his lip. 

“She’s my friend.”

This was the bad part. He remembered.

“Eddie, you motherfucker-!”

He braced himself. There was going to be a punch. 

**Eddie.**

His eyes shot opened; his own fingers were curled around the fist. Black veins lacing his whole arm. 

**Fight back.**

His shoulders slackened and he smiled. That’s right. He wasn’t alone. There was no fear, and this time, he pulled his arm back- 

 

 

The man Eddie loved, yet didn’t like, was standing across the room from him. Eddie was smaller than usual, small like he had been years and years ago. This man looked like Eddie, but was wearing dark, form fitting clothes that made him look like he was attending a funeral. 

“Good,” he was saying, watching Eddie apathetically. 

His heart sank. All that work… his grades were absolutely perfect, he’d spent three weeks working on projects, studying and attending practice… until he’d thrown up. But it didn’t matter. Nothing he ever did would matter to him.

Eddie was swaying, the work had tired him out so much. He was standing in his bedroom and stumbled forward as his eyes rolled back. Soon he would be on the floor, it would be the next morning and nobody would have noticed that he’d fainted.

His eyes shot open. The exhaustion was banished and he was standing beside his bed. He blinked slowly, looking up at the broken mirror over the dresser and saw his teenaged face become an adult and then blackness rolled over his shoulders like a viscous tidal wave and formed a face. He was flooded with a feeling of security and warmth that he had never experienced in this horrid bedroom before.

 

 

The door to the dorm room was open and a young man was sitting on Eddie’s bed. He was very pretty, with dark hair and matching wicked eyes. Eddie smirked and closed the door behind him. The young man was from one of his journaling classes… and… Eddie walked across the room and grabbed the man by his neck and pressed his lips to his. The kiss was heated, almost angry, Eddie grasped him by his shoulders and shoved him backwards. He didn’t resist, just smiled at him, pushing himself backwards and motioning enticingly for Eddie to follow. 

He laughed and crawled over him, dragging fingers through that thick brown hair and hearing the excited whimpering. There was a slight pause where the man seemed to go slack and then the wicked expression faded somewhat, looking up at Eddie with wide-eyed curiosity. 

“Eddie?” he said in a confused and flustered. Eddie pushed his legs apart and pushed himself up against the man. He jerked and arched into him, grasping him by the shoulders. There was a sense of deja vu that Eddie couldn’t place. 

“Who is this?” the man asked urgently.

“What’re you talking about?” Eddie asked, laughing, and leaned down for another kiss.

He ran fingers desperately through Eddie’s hair the moment they touched, a sharp electricity like static shock had moved through his entire body. Eddie groaned, turning his head to press down into the kiss, meeting a just as forceful return. Tongue sliding into his mouth with surprising flexibility. Eddie thought he might shove it down his throat and wasn’t sure he really minded. The fingers in his hair were just as surprising, holding Eddie down against his mouth as he dragged desperate lips against lips. Eddie tapped on his shoulder and was instantly released, he gasped, air rushing to return to his brain. 

“Oh my god,” he moaned. 

“Eddie, Eddie.. ”

Hadn’t this guy always called him “Ed” just to annoy him? Eddie blinked slowly and looked down at him. He looked almost high, his legs bent at Eddie’s sides, lips so red they might have been bruised. 

“God, fuck, you are so hot,” Eddie hissed and the man’s smile faltered in shock. He laughed and leaned down, kissing his neck. The man jerked beneath Eddie and he couldn’t help but laugh again, biting down gently on trembling skin. 

Eddie trailed kisses down his still clothed chest down to his belt and then grasped him by the hips. He couldn’t resist smirking up at him and was instantly rewarded with the image of him grasping onto the bed frame as if he might fall, his eyes and mouth wide in surprise, watching Eddie move as if he were hypnotized. 

“Should I stop?” he teased darkly and the man glared at him.

“What!?” 

Eddie snickered as he undid the belt, yanked the button open and undid the zipper. He knew that there was only a half hour or so before they both had to be back in that class, so he wasted no time mouthing his partners hardened outline. The man nearly screamed in surprise, arching his hips against the touch, Eddie pushed his hips down against the bed and as he continued depravedly kissing that form his fingers slid against his underwear and then under the band. In one rapid move he pulled them down, shoved them around his ankles and grasped his dick firmly around the base. 

“OH-Eddie-”

He drew his tongue from the base, where his fist was, to the tip and dropped his mouth down over it, drawing in his cheeks. The man’s fingertips curled in so hard he could have sworn they tore through the sheets _into_ the bed. Eddie tried not to smirk with pride listening to the nearly pained gasps as he pushed his tongue against the underside, sinking down before pulling up fast again. If they had more time he would have spent it teasing, being gentle, maybe even delaying the end for as long as he could handle but they didn’t and so he picked up speed, determined to hear the scream at the end. 

“Eddie Eddie eddie eddie…” he growled. He was sure he hadn’t called him that before, but, maybe it was just wasn’t as fun to annoy him when he was about to get blown. “Eddie-I, I can’t-” he muttered and Eddie ignored him, moving his hand to sink as low as he could handle and felt the body beneath him shudder violently. His eyes opened just a little and saw darkness. 

**Eddie- I can’t-**

His eyes shot open. All at once, he realized why this was off- and he knew that _They_ knew. Eddie also knew that they were going to panic in just a second if he didn’t stop them. So, without stopping to think, he sank down one last time, gripping their hips, drawing his cheeks in as hard as he could and felt the orgasm rip through them both. 

 

Eddie jerked upwards, his heart hammering, the water hitting him directly in the eyes and mouth. He coughed and leaned forward, grasping the edge of the bath. His whole body was shaking and his insides were vibrating, he glanced down and saw that nothing had happened to his physical body besides being very aroused by the incredibly vivid dream? Fantasy? He rubbed his eyes and struggled to his feet to grasp at the faucet to turn off the shower. It was a miracle that the water wasn’t freezing cold. 

He sighed and grasped the towel from off the rack and pulled so hard it ripped the bar from the wall and clanked across the floor. 

“Ugh,” he sighed and wrapped himself up, stepping over it as he got out of the bath. Back in his bedroom, he riffled through his drawers for clothes. His mind reeling, his body still vibrating and an uncomfortable arousal demanding his attention. After yanking on basic clothes he sat on the floor and stared at the window, trying to think. What had just happened? He covered his eyes and was met with an image of the dream, the expression of that guy, the one he’d had a journalism class with. He hadn’t thought of that guy in years… But that expression. Was not what happened, not what he remembered at all. As he stared passed his own eyelids at the image it became blurry and black, the expression of ecstasy staying as a white outline- He sat upright. He’d been kissed like that once before. But it was not by that guy or Anne.

 

An uncomfortable warmth woke him up and he realized he was still in the bedroom on the floor. He must have fallen asleep again. It wasn’t difficult to believe with that blinding headache still throbbing in his shoulders. 

 

“Uhm… V?”

No response. Eddie shivered and wasn’t sure if it was his own or his Other’s. 

“Hey…”

There was a rush of panic that made him clutch his own stomach. 

“Hey-Bud- What- Are you doing??” he bit out, digging his nails into his stomach through his shirt. 

**Sorry.**

He felt cooling tendrils spilling out across the pain in his shoulders, rising from beneath his shoulder blades and climbing firmly into the tense muscles in the back of his neck. Eddie gasped, his muscles twitching against the cold internal massage and realized that he had been clenching his muscles very hard in his sleep. The feeling rose into the back of his neck and around his jaw, easing the heat and the tension. 

“Oh, god, that feels good..” 

Encouraged, they spread over his shoulders and up into his scalp, stroking gently, sending waves of much needed relief through Eddie’s raw nerves. 

“Can you feel this headache too?” he mumbled, his eyes half lidded and his body nearly limp from the attention. 

**Yes.**

“I’m really sorry, Bud,” he whispered and felt the trailing gelid vines tighten. Eddie groaned. “I can try and take something for it, I’m not sure what it’ll do to you though. We could just take half of-”

**It’s my fault.**

“What?”

**When we don’t sleep, it makes you sick.**

Eddie was quiet for a moment before reaching up and cupping the back of his neck with his hand and pressing down. 

**Yes, we can feel you too.** They answered before Eddie could actually form the question.

“Good,” he said and massaged his fingers into the coldness beneath his skin, “Look.. We haven’t figured out how everything works yet. There’s probably going to be, you know, times where this kind of shit happens. You don’ have too..” he smiled, knowing full well the reaction he was going to get when he said, “feel guilty.”

There was vague growling.

“Yeah, yeah, but really. It’s okay. I don’t want you to be in pain either.”

The cold seemed to sink further in towards his lungs and he shivered. His eyes wandered over to his alarm clock and saw that it was 4:09PM and he groaned, forcing himself to sit up. 

**You’re tired, Eddie.**

“Yeah, we’re tired, V.” he agreed, yawning and pushing himself to his feet. There was a deep satisfied purring from beneath his ribcage right where the coolness was woven in. “But I really need to write. If I fall behind I might loose this job too.. and.. We’ll,” he scoffed at the discomfort that immediately tried to hammer his thoughts, “You’re in my head. You know it’s bad.”

** We will sleep then.  **

“Really?” he asked, perplexed, as he walked back into the living room to find his computer and set it up on the empty (save for candy rappers) table, “You think you can do that?”

Venom laughed in his head. **You want us to be quiet?**

“I didn’t say that,” he shot back, “or think that,” he added quickly, “I just thought it was hard for you to sleep. I just want you to feel better.”

This time he was ready for the purring and felt his face heat up, and grasped at the pull strings on his hoodie to feel the vibrations in his hand. What he wasn’t ready for was the imitate sensation of warmth and…

Eddie blinked, staring at the blank document on his computer for a few moments before closing his eyes to focus on this new feeling. Safety. Blood burned hotter in his face and he coughed before putting his hands back to the keyboard.  He made Venom feel safe? The image of a curled up Venom popped into his head, tucked under his ribs like a little nest, or maybe a bird cage? He couldn’t decide if he wanted to blush again or laugh, so he bit his cheek instead. 

He shook his head. He really, really did need to concentrate on finishing this article. 


	5. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dreams and memories, this time more on Venom's side.

The part of their connection had to be through his spine right? Thats how your brain connected to the rest of the body and sent it messages. Eddie’s face was pressed into the table next to the computer. He’d given up writing half an hour ago, which was fine because he’d managed his first draft. It had been his intention to edit but the article had been about an injury a high schooler had received due to a ‘poorly maintained elevator in an old building’ but he along with several cops and the boys family was convinced that the incident was purposeful due to a crime the boy had witnessed some time before. He’d smashed his head on a metal handle during his crash, which was the most severe of several injuries, and had just gotten out of therapy. The family was concerned with his safety and Eddie had been trying to hunt down which cops had decided it was an accident…Among many other things. 

But he’d gotten caught up reading medical explanations of how the injury should have paralyzed him but because of a treatment he had received very shortly after the injury he was doing okay. ‘The brain stem connects the brain with the spinal cord’, google told him while he searched for images of anatomy that he could actually understand. Anatomy had never seemed that interesting before Venom. Now he was almost constantly aware of it and of them. He knew Venom was asleep, he couldn’t say why exactly he knew it but he did. Maybe it was because of his anatomy; in order for him to hear them the way he does in his brain Venom, though seeming to constantly move must always have some part of himself linked to his brain. He imagined a black vine curling up through a spine and into his brain case, splitting and spreading over him like a plant over a garden wall. It was weirdly romantic. 

What the hell even _was_ Venom? Eddie had seen them plastered to a glass wall inside the MRI room and they had looked like… a giant amoeba or something. He sat up and googled a picture of “amoebas”… yeah they looked something like that. But they obviously had some sort of brain themselves, unless alien anatomy was just…completely alien. He put his face back down on the table. Not a fibre of his being wanted to be separated from them, but he did sometimes wonder what it would look like to video tape them climbing back into his body. Where did they actually connect? How could they simultaneously fit inside Eddie without shredding him apart each time they moved, manifest from his body with a face all their own and surround his entire form with a giant nearly indestructible mass? Were the sensations he had caused by actual movement inside him or dictated entirely by their _tendrils_ in his mind?

Because Aliens. Thats why. He snickered at his own thoughts and then pulled his hand up under his shirt over his heart and just felt. They were asleep and they were slightly colder then the rest of his body right beneath his ribs where they liked to weave themselves. _Safe._

Eddie turned red all over again, setting his teeth on edge. But they were asleep, weren’t they? He was momentarily safe to think about whatever he wanted. The moment he had that though his brain went completely blank. 

“Fuck,” he muttered in annoyance and just as he gave up, his thoughts seeming to wander back towards human anatomy he remembered; all those dreams. His eyes shot open and he sat up rigidly in his chair. And the music. Eddie chewed his lip, and grasped his knees tightly, trying to breath. He had panicked at the… aroused feelings he’d experienced so sharply when listening to the music but in his dreams? To be fair, he couldn’t really control his dreams but he vividly remembered that last one. The random guy had totally been a stand in for that fantasy and right at the end when he had realized who it was he was getting off the thought alone made him dry orgasm in his sleep. He breathed sharply in half thrill half fear. Venom must be able to see those dreams right? 

Should he bring it up? His lip burned when he bit it again. He was pretty sure they weren’t inherently sexual creatures like humans were in general. But maybe it would be better to ask them now then have them find out later and be upset. The idea of trying to have a discussion made his heart pound. In his mind, he was standing in the woods again, getting pulled off the ground by the symbiote. When they had leaned into his face he’d been terrified, but not because he thought Venom would hurt him.-At least not that time- He was afraid of how good it would feel; and the feeling of that tongue sliding into his mouth as Venom crawled out of Anne and back into him-

A red haze blur his vision, he jerked in surprise and it faded. His heart was still hammering and he felt them spreading across his chest. Maybe he woke them up? He sighed to steady himself and as soon as his shoulders relaxed the red haze returned and he grasped the table, finding himself nearly falling out of the chair. 

“HNn?” he pushed himself back up and rubbed his eyes but the red haze didn’t dissipate this time, so Eddie carefully drew himself up out of the chair and went back in the bedroom. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, now bloody and glowing. 

He was so tired. It had hit him with such a force. As the haze grew clearer, the ceiling began to fade and a something seemed to pull at his brain. What was this? He was too tired to be afraid… Stars twinkled in the distance.. only this distance was much shorter than what he was used too. This sky was different, the patterns were different.. 

This was Venom’s dream. 

 

 

Teeth. Teeth and claws. The universe was darkness and he was probably going to be eaten. They were fighting again, with one of these _useless mindless creatures._ They hissed in retaliation when they were bitten, and although it was painful, he had killed larger of his own kind before and soon he was devouring this invader. Soon they would find another living planet and this hunger could be directed at whatever was there instead of each other. For a while. This hunger was endless, ENDLESS. They buzzed with undirected rage. Then they felt a hand on them, it was warm, the hunger was receding. **Eddie.**

“V,” Eddie said carelessly. 

That’s right… They weren’t alone anymore. 

 

That _noise!_ It burns! _It is killing us!_ The host screamed with their joined pain and then another noise; a banging against the glass, she was dying. They had to get out, they had to get away from this noise, but they would suffocate. The glass broke and she recognized this person; this wasn’t a guard, they lunged without any thought except **Escape** and drew himself from his current host to this human struggling on the floor. They climbed just beneath his skin and no deeper, allowing the new host to get up, they knew he knew to run and so they traveled, racing, out along the outside of muscles and pushed the new host with an unreasonable amount of force. But they were scared. He was scared too. 

The new host was running towards a place he felt was safe and after they had escaped the guards (and new host had struggled to climb down a tree) they retreated to exploring this body. They waited for the bodies inevitable attack. They waited.

They waited some more.

New host was struggling. He had arrived at his safe place and his body had relaxed and begun to crumble. They waited. 

This host wasn’t rejecting them. The surprise stopped them from reacting faster. New host was struggling worse and they had no idea what was happening. They had to get in fast- or they wouldn’t be able to fix it. They spread across the new host’s body and touched their nerves and received a horrible pain, but still they were not being rejected, he had connected to them so fast that it had hurt _them_ as well. 

New host was curled on his side, struggling to breath, the pain made it difficult to move faster but they were determined. They reached toward his brain.

 

_Connect with your inner self._

 

This was a memory. It was the first thing they heard before the host thought:

_I’m going to die. I’m finished fighting._

**_NO_**

 

They couldn’t let him die. No, no, it had been so long since he’d had any creature match with them so well. Whatever this problem was, they were going to fix it. They spread into his face, seeing the ceiling through new host’s eyes -Eddie- and searched for the source of this pain. Just as they had started looking Eddie began choke, and they slid in deeper and pushed his throat open, there was nothing to be choking on? Why couldn’t he breath? Eddie struggled all of the sudden and he couldn’t move! Eddie was sending his pain towards them. 

 

**_Stop Fighting Us_** they demanded _loudly_. Eddie jerked in fear, but he listened for a moment. He seemed to be fighting the urge to fight them off. 

 

**_Stop Fighting Us, Eddie._** They encouraged, addressing him directly. 

 

_What?_ Eddie had responded, his very thoughts drowning in fear. _You’re killing me!_

 

They forced his throat to open and Eddie gasped. He must breath or they could not bond. This _pain_ was terrible and they struggled against it, spreading determinedly further and further just under his skin. A wave of agony washed over them both.

 

_Im dying._ Eddie thought, ready to give up again.

 

**_Stop Fighting Us, Eddie!_** They hissed in a panic.

 

“I’m just trying to breathe,” he said softly into the empty room. They couldn’t stop the desire to help him. They reached towards that memory for a moment and found this;

 

_Take a deep breath and exhale slowly._

_Connect with your inner self._

**_Then breath._** They tried to encourage once again.

 

He managed it. The terrible pain was still there but it was not aimed at them. They immediately took the opportunity to sink in deeper. He struggled to relax, and the moment he did, it happened. And yes! Finally, they located the problem. Now they had to reach it. Deeper still, there were so many layers to these creatures, and they ran over Eddie’s hands and climbed his face towards his mouth. This was taking much too long, they could feel Eddie’s body giving out, they would have to go this way. 

**_Eddie._** They told Eddie’s body to open his mouth and he did. His body convulsed, it told him to bite down. **_Please do not bite me, Eddie._**

And he actually listened. Even as his body screamed in fear of this invasion. **_No._** They told it. They became aware as their connection strengthened that Eddie could feel them sinking into him and it was frightening. They found these ribs, sensing them with his own nerves as well as Eddies before sliding in-between his ribs. 

They wrapped around the wounded organ and sank inside, commending his nerves to calm down and stopped this attack. As soon as they had fixed it, it pushed them away, straight into his bloodstream and they didn’t fight it. This was a good way to complete this process. 

“What.. what are you doing to me?” he whispered. Eddie was still afraid. 

They sank deeper still, sank into his bones, and he gasped allowed. The They could feel the alarm rising again and climbed with more strength up the back of his neck-

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?” he screamed, unable to hold in his terror anymore.

They let go of his muscles, and felt him sit up and grasp at his own chest as if searching for them. He saw them, at least for a moment as they finished traveling through his bloodstream and finally, connected themselves with a solid line to Eddie’s own brain. They were surprised for a moment how much of this Eddie could feel when the connection sent a shock wave through them… This connection, it was _perfect._ His satisfaction seeped into Eddie. 

They began exploring then, this host, so close, so much closer than the others had been. Human brains were so complex but they had never been allowed to be so close before now-

“please.. stop it.. ” he whispered into his hands, “Stop it.”

**_We can’t stop._**

Eddie grabbed his own throat convulsively as if trying to pin them down. 

“What are you doing?”

**Bonding.**

Eddie laid back down on the floor and tried to focus on breathing. He was still very scared. His muscles began to tense and his heart strained.

**You’re trying to stop us again. We need to fix us.**

**“** Fix.. us?”

**Our heart gave out.**

Eddie laughed, though it wasn’t a good laugh. “Our…?” But he relaxed again and they settled in his ribcage, still feeling every inch of this human.

**Yesss.**

Seated so deeply and securely in this form, they stretched out, searching for small injuries to fix. This felt so _good_. Now that Eddie’s pain had dissipated they could not ignore their own relief at this connection. _Perfect._

**_We are complete._** They informed Eddie, though he still seemed to be terrified. 

 

They had heard humans saying, “bodies are like houses,’ and they liked how literal the meaning was for them. They liked this place, they liked this body and they liked Eddie. The horrific pain that they felt when they were _ripped_ from the completeness of his host was the worst they had ever experienced. And it was because they were sad. Of course they would heal Eddie, but how could they do anything when Eddie was starving them both? They had to get back to him. 

Eddie had made a noise they had never heard him make before when they had pressed their (and Anne’s) mouth against Eddies. Once again, Eddie didn’t fight them, he nearly fell into this kiss and Venom slid their tongue into his mouth without a second thought just to taste him before climbing back into his body. This time as they sank into Eddie they were met with an electric pleasure. Those noises. They were good vibrations like the music. He shuttered once as they spilled out through his body again and re-established the connection. If they had had more time, they would have purred. 

 

They woke up together. Eddie was still tired and it was so early that it was still dark out, but he wanted to make them breakfast and they were not about to argue that point. 10 raw eggs, a chocolate bar and 2 cooked eggs later they sat on the couch and Eddie lifted up his lap top to look over his work. He needed to edit but was obviously distracted. 

They were looking at Eddie, all alone in his dark apartment and Eddie was sad again. He hadn’t been this sad since he had found out they were still alive. 

Usually they didn’t manifest themselves but they had wanted… something. They weren’t entirely sure what. 

Eddie smiled sadly at them, “What’s wrong, bud?”

**Nothing. You are sad.**

He shook his head, “I’m alright, I’ll get over it.”

They leaned forward, the desire was so powerful it was quite as bad as being hungry. So, they licked Eddie’s face. He stared at them wide eyed for a long moment before laughing out loud. 


	6. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They listen to music and Eddie overdoes it a little.

“Also, I think it’ll help us both if I work out,” Eddie to the room he was finally cleaning. His work had been edited, he’d gone to a meeting today and in a fit of ‘good mood’ he’d restocked the refrigerator. Then after tripping over three boxes just to get the food put away he’d sat himself down on the floor and taken everything out of the boxes. The room looked like a tornado had hit but, at least he’d started on it.

Eddie paused to listen, as if he wouldn’t be able to hear them over the noise of cleaning, but he felt a confusion that wasn’t his and that peculiar coolness rifling through his head.

“Working out means exercise,” 

**Why do we need that?**

Eddie smiled and scooped up a pile of books so he could move them onto the table. 

“Exercise makes humans stronger, it keeps them healthy, it uh..” he chuckled, “it makes their brains work better. It’s supposed to make them happier.” 

**We do need that.**

“Yeah, and we can… I like to listen to music when I-”

**Music?**

Eddie focused on the new pile of books he was scrambling not to drop and not on the heat currently trying to out him to his Other. “Yeah-bud, I like to listen to music when I work out. If that’s cool with you.”

**We like music.**

Eddie dropped the books onto the table. He’d transferred a mess from the floor to a higher space but it still felt a little cleaner. His heart was beating faster at the thought of headphones and feeling _them_ feeling music, he cleared his throat and scratched his stubbly cheek. 

“We, or I can work out later after I’ve cleaned everything up. As long as I haven’t thrown my back out.” 

Tendrils curled out of his back and lifted the last and heavy pile of books before Eddie could lean over to grab them and put them on the table with the rest. He smiled. 

Finish this, so we can listen to music. They informed him. 

“Sure,” Eddie agreed, “Those go on the shelves -vertically- yeah like that, and I’m goanna hang this stuff up,” he wandered over to the small closet in the living room where he had tossed the rest of his clothes and began putting them away. He turned his head and watched as the books were neatly put into the shelf out of the corner of his eye. _Weird_ … he thought for a moment… _nice_. He corrected himself. At this pace, they would have the apartment clean in no time at all. 

 

Eddie sat down on the couch with his cup of water to admire the now clean kitchen/ living room. The two of them had put everything away in record speed, the bathroom and bedroom looked just as nice and he felt very content. The last tendril that had yet to disappear had dragged his backpack across the room and dropped it at his feet. 

“Headphones?” Eddie asked, trying not to sound nervous. 

**For exercise?** They mimicked. He smiled fondly.. he really wanted- the tendril was retreating into his shoulder and without thinking he grasped it. They paused for a moment before wrapping themselves around Eddie’s wrist and once around his palm, sliding under his bracelets to sit closer to his skin. 

“Uh, we need to talk,” he said weekly at the sight, “A-about exercise, before I do it and freak you out.”

He felt their curiosity. 

“So, I’m not sure if you’ll feel this but when I do work out basically what happens is that it tears the muscles and when they heal they get stronger. But you can’t heal them.. because I don’t think that’ll help.”

**You have to hurt yourself to become stronger?** They hissed derisively. 

“What do you do to get stronger-”

**Eat.**

“Eat.” they said at the same time. “Of course, how could I not know?” 

Amusement poured into Eddie’s shoulders. 

“I wish that was how humans worked, that sounds pretty good. But since humans are weird, I just wanted to warn you before I tore anything and freaked you out. It’ll be good for me, and you I hope.”

The tendril around his wrist and hand tightened before reaching forward and then seeming to change its mind, returned to his hand. He stared, feeling a second tendril grow from his shoulder back to his backpack and riffle around for the headphones Eddie still hadn’t gotten out. Eddie curled his fingers into his palm gently, running his fingers over the joint where Venom fused back into Eddie, where cold blackness became his own skin. He could see the coils under his skin and ran his fingertips over that as well, feeling how his own skin was slightly raised above the darkness. So Venom did take up real space inside him… And then headphones were dropped on the couch beside him and he snorted. 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” He pulled out his phone and opened the music app, picking up the headphones to plug them in. “V, do you want this?”

**Your phone?**

“Yeah, you can control the music this way. If you can get it to work.” Eddie calmly held the phone towards his own shoulder and felt it get tugged out of his hand. “Do you know how this works? Where the volume is and all that ? I don’t want to knock you out of my skull on accident.”

He stood, watching Venom coiling themselves around the phone and poking it to see if it would respond. After a moment it did. Eddie stopped in the corner where they had left his dumbbells. The image of Venom _throwing it like it was weightless_ at one of Drake’s guards flashed through his mind. Well he would probably never be as strong as them but that was okay. He smiled and sat on the bench when the they touched his face. He flinched at the cold but smiled. 

“Yeah, did you pick a song?”

They nudged his headphones and he took that as a yes, so he pulled them over his head and willed himself to concentrate on the burning he was about to feel in his muscles instead of inside his core. 

 

 

They could feel the tension rising in him before he had even started and rather unwillingly let go of his wrist when he leaned down to pick up the weights. It was alright though, they would get to listen to music again. As soon as they had clicked play, they had spread quickly up towards Eddie’s neck and ears closer to where he could hear the music as well. If someone had been standing beside them, they could see the black veins curled just under his skin like another tattoo, climbing his neck, jaw and cheekbones like an undersea snake. 

During one of the nights where they had avoided sleeping, they had explored Eddie’s computer and found where he kept his own music. They hadn’t been able to listen to any of it out of fear that they might wake Eddie but they did remember what some of it was called and it hadn’t been difficult to find it on this ‘app’ either. 

Eddie was still for a moment when he heard the introduction and held still as well, _they hadn’t made him upset had they?_ He had been tense about listening to music ever since the first time and although they had been desperate to hear more they hand’t asked. The bond seem to echo a reverberating pleasure that he felt when he heard the song. They wanted to coil themselves back over him but he had started this ‘routine’ now. This music was loud, and seemed almost to make him angry, but he was obviously enjoying it. It pushed him to move in ways that hurt until they _really_ hurt. And each song repeated the same motions. 

They knew that the music made them shiver and that Eddie could sense them moving. He said nothing about it though, focusing solely on tearing himself up - _humans_ \- as he went. For a while they observed how his heart hammered, like when he ran, and his body strained against this pain all the while sending pleasurable chemicals into his brain. This, was highly distracting. It became very difficult for them to concentrate on anything and soon found themselves basically liquid, buzzing inside their host with less and less form, with more and more pleasure. 

 

 

Eddie dropped the barbells and rolled his shoulders before taking off the headphones. He was drenched in sweat and his muscles were aching, but he’d gone on for much longer than he’d intended. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. 

“I thought you weren’t going to help me.” he teased, stripping off his now very uncomfortable clothes and throwing them into the corner of the bathroom floor and put his phone and headphones down beside the sink.

**Hnn?**

He smiled at the mirror, watching the coiling blackness slowly re-coalesce, climbing from the rest of his body towards his shoulders. But he couldn’t watch the mirror for long, as much as he wanted too, he felt disgusting and quickly pulled himself into the shower.

“You aren’t going to heal this right? It’s probably going to hurt tomorrow..” he didn’t say ‘even more than usual’ although he couldn’t help but think it.

**Why will it hurt you more than usual?**

“I don’t usually do that for so long but I guess because you were helping me, I-”

**That wasn’t us.**

Eddie paused his efforts to wash his face in order to give a confused expression to the tile walls. 

“But I could feel you,”

**We were listening to music. You did that all on your own.**

Eddie blinked. Maybe he honestly couldn’t feel as much pain when Venom was literally vibrating with pleasure inside his bloodstream. 

“I think.. We’ll sleep pretty hard tonight.”


	7. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUSH! This chapter is a little short and I'm pretty sure the fun will be in the next chapter. ;))))

“Do you feel me move, too? I mean.. of course you feel me moving. But, how does it feel to you?”

Eddie’s eyes were closed and his aching arms were spread out across the bed, his legs completely limp, and his mind was fuzzy. Work had been terrible today, he’d written a lot, to be sure but the entire time he felt like he was lifting another 10+ pound weight just by lifting his hands to type. 

They were sliding, weaving between his ribcage towards his heart before sinking deeper. Eddie wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be some kind of answer or if they were ignoring him. 

“Do you feel yourself moving inside me if you can feel me?” he tried again, smiling a little. That wasn’t a question he’d ever thought to anyone before.

**We can. We are attached to your, ‘nervous system’.**

“Right, and my brain obviously… what happens if you don’t want to feel my pain?”

**We could…**

The pause was strangely heated, a discomfort that was not Eddie’s emanated through his thoughts. 

“What’s wrong? Did I ask something insulting?” he asked, much softer, his smile gone and his eyes facing an empty ceiling. 

**We could separate ourselves from you. Not be connected. We.. I do not want to.**

Oil spill black vines rose from where he felt them under his ribs, rippling up through his t-shirt and winding together looped once-twice around his torso. They were feeling vulnerable, exposed, by the conversation. Eddie bit his cheek, _I will not turn red,_ He could simultaneously feel them squeezing him. Very possessive. He blinked and dragged his heavy arm over the living ropes and rested his hand on them. 

“Sorry, bud, I didn’t mean I wanted you to leave-”

Venom curled around his hand as well, and looped loosely up his arm.

**I would rather feel your pain.**

Eddie count help it, he flushed darkly, curling his fingers into Venom who slid through his fingers and coiled tighter up his bicep in response. 

“I-,” he choked for a second, glancing down at the ropes, tight against his chest. Just like… 

His neck, ears and cheeks felt like they were burning off. “I’d.. I would rather feel your pain then loose you.” He closed his eyes again and turned his head to the side, as if they were staring him down. 

“V, You do know I don’t want you to go anywhere right? I- I’m not sure… What’s wrong? I ask you stupid questions all the time.”

**Not stupid.**

He laughed, blinking his eyes open, “Well thank-”

They appeared above him, staring down with wide eyes at Eddie’s continually darkening face, just as he had been scared of. “you..”

They leaned into Eddie’s face, and he choked for a second, swallowing a sound he knew he’d be embarrassed about for the rest of his life. 

“Hey. Have you come out to answer all my stupid questions then?” he asked nervously, his eyes trailing to rows of sharpened white fangs. 

**“Not stupid,”** they repeated. Eddie smiled softly.

“Okay then. Can I ask you more questions?”

**“yes.”** they answered, as if it were obvious. 

“What do I feel like to you?”

One of Venom’s eyes narrowed, though the other didn’t. There was a low purring, not unlike a happy cat.

**“Home.”**

Eddie pushed himself up towards the headboard, unable to stand the intimacy of their position (without groaning) anymore. 

“So I…feel like a house? Just, walls ?”

**“You feel hot and wet on the inside.”**

Eddie laughed out loud and they stared. They liked it when Eddie did that, and never knew when he would. He blinked tears out of his eyes, squeezing them tighter in his hand which was now completely covered by them.

“I feel like I should apologize, it’s probably dark in there,” 

“ **Do I feel like something to you?”** they tilted their head, **“Besides cold.”**

_“Uhm,”_ he hummed, unconsciously tilting his head back, “You feel sort of like a liquid but not. Almost wet but not.” he lifted his free hand, holding it out for a second before deciding to just go for it. He ran his fingers from their ‘jawbone’ down the tendrils thoughtfully. “Sort of soft,” he concluded.

Venom’s expression had softened considerably, their eyes just white slits staring blankly as if they were half asleep. Eddie couldn’t stop the compulsion, he just stroked them again wanting them to feel good. They purred.

“uhm…now I can’t think of any more questions,”

They pushed their face into the palm of his hand when he reached up again and he grinned. 

“No questions for me I guess, since you can read my mind?”

They pushed themselves more forcefully against his hand, **“I have questions for you all the time, Eddie. Human’s are stupid.”**

“Well, that’s true.” he agreed smirking, drawing his fingertips over their head and down the rippling strands connecting them. “What do you even keep me around for? You could posses a cat, they have similar egos. Or infest some sea creature, I’m sure they would be much more interesting than me.”

They growled and grasped the hand that was stroking them, slowly forming more of a figure in front of Eddie, holding his hands in their own. Eddie stared, wide eyed. 

“I didn’t know you could do that without my body.. under-inside you?”

**“I’m not as big.”** they said, squeezing his hands. ** _“‘cats have similar egos?’”_** they hissed, leaning into Eddie’s face, feeling the heat rise faster the closer they came. 

“Uh…uhm.. what were your questions, V?” he said, his voice breaking and then coming back together. Venom narrowed their eyes in amusement.

**“Why does the pain you are in bring you pleasure?”**

“H-wha?”

**“Your muscles. They burn. I can feel them burning. I can also feel that you feel good.”**

“Oh… When you work out your-er our brain releases chemicals that feel good to keep us from dying from pain.”

**“What did you think I meant?”**

Eddie stared, his eyes drifting from their eyes down to their fangs and tongue lolling out of their mouth. 

They tried again, feeling Eddie’s nervousness brought another question anyway, **“Why does blood rise to your face when you get nervous but only around specific people?”**

“Usually..,” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself before looking at them unblinkingly, “It’s called ‘blushing’ and usually it’s because I’m embarrassed or because.. I like the person.”

Eddie pushed his fingers down against theirs and pushed his fingers between theirs. His face burned.

Their jaws snapped close in surprise. 

The tension was unbearable. So Venom licked Eddies face and once again he burst out laughing. 


	8. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush and then... dreams become reality. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a little tired. Or a lot tired. So forgive me if I made more mistakes then usual, I will fix them as soon as I see them. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a link here to see art I made for this story: https://www.instagram.com/limbichijack/

“OUch!” Eddie hissed, putting his thumb into his mouth. “Mmm!” he groaned, walking away from the kitchen counter. 

**Eddie?** They answered in alarm. 

He pulled his thumb out of his mouth when he got to the bathroom, turning on the sink with his other hand. 

“It’s okay, Bud, I just cut my finger a little.” 

His thumb was bleeding a lot, but fingers did that, he wasn’t too concerned until the blood grew thick and dark. He pulled the hand closer to his face and watched the skin sew itself back together, feeling his nerves being numbed over the small space, and when the cut was gone he pressed his pointer finger against it, testing the nerves. It was as though nothing had happened.

**Better?**

“Yeah.. Thanks, V.”

**You have seen us do that before. Remember?**

“Yeah,- Well no, actually, I was staring at Treece’s face. I was trying not to look at all the crap that had happened to me. Feeling my leg bent the wrong way was already too much. Watching you do that is really amazing. But doesn’t that make you tired?”

**You bleeding makes me uncomfortable.**

“Sorry,” he said smiling, “Okay, I’m goanna finish dinner.”

Eddie finished cutting the vegetables for his stir fry and started tossing them in the big frying pan. He yawned and picked up a slice of raw meat and felt them sliding across his shoulder blades and rise out of his bicep to take it. 

“Starving?” he asked, watching them swallow it whole. 

**“Mmm. We are hungry.”**

“Well, this is enough food for four to six people so it might be a good snack for you.”

Eddie had barely had time to finish putting the food into a large bowl before they attempted to eat again. He put his hand on their mouth and they put their teeth on him in a mock bite of frustration. He didn’t even flinch, just felt the the little brush of sharp points gently grazing his skin and a whole lot more wet tongue, winding around his wrist. 

“Let me put this on the table, will you?” he asked, grinning, he still wasn’t used to seeing them out outside his own body but he had to be honest. He loved being able to interact with them. Even if it did usually end up with him being slick with saliva. 

**Hungry!** They hissed in his head.

“Stellar communication, there, my friend.” he muttered, picking up the heavy bowl one handed, so he didn’t accidentally impale his arm on their teeth, and transferring it to the table. He filled a regular sized bowl with food for himself and sat down. Venom paused, and it caught Eddie off guard to watch them reluctantly let go of his arm- _for food_. But they did, and with a deft swipe, stole a mouthful of food for themselves. 

Eddie slowly dropped his arm down, wiping it off on his hoodie before turning his attention to his own food. Or trying too. It was very difficult not to watch them, a warm feeling slackened his shoulders, he leaned his elbow on the table and propped his head up on his palm. It didn’t take them very long to completely empty the bowl and turn their attention back to Eddie. Their eyes narrowed. 

“What ?”

**You didn’t eat.**

“Oh.. right.” he turned back to his food and quickly put a fork full into his own mouth before he lost it all. But he couldn’t not look back up at them again, they hadn’t sunk back into him yet. 

“Do you taste things? I know you prefer raw meat, but is that because of the way it tastes or because of the what it does for you.” 

They stared and then nudged his frozen hand. He hummed and went back to eating. 

**“We can taste. Not like you can, we do not chew so much.”** Eddie thought they sounded amused. **“To answer your actual question, your cooking is good.”**

He coughed and couldn’t hold in his grin, reaching out to put his hand on their face again. “Thanks, Bud.” 

Feeling buzzed, though he hadn’t had any alcohol in weeks, he managed to concentrate on his food. They wrapped themselves around the back of the chair he was sitting in and rested their head on his opposite shoulder. His face burned. Okay, he wasn’t concentrating that well. 

 

They were purring idly watching Eddie eat and later, lounge on the couch half-watching movies pretending not to stare at them back. His eyes grew big each time Eddie looked at them, it was really amusing to watch his face change color and he did it _every_ time he thought he was ‘caught’. Purring, especially when they did it for a long time, made Eddie’s heart rate decrease and significantly reduced the stress he carried everywhere he went. They could do this from inside his ribs where they liked to hide, but the sensation was more enjoyable when he could separate it from himself. Humans. Then again, they were the ones, resting across his shoulders making this sound just to feel their host’s contentment. 

They knew he would soon be asleep, he was much too comfortable to not pass out on the couch. Eddie did it more often than he liked to admit. But apparently going into the bedroom and using the actual bed was too much of a commitment. Outside in the living room, he could pretend he was doing something. They didn’t comment on this, they wanted Eddie to continue absently reaching up to touch them like it was nothing. Even though they both knew that he’d only started doing this a day ago. 

The pull started with Eddie first, and his eyes drooped, his fingers on Venom’s snake-like form, draped over his shoulders, slackened and he turned so his back was better supported. They seriously thought about resisting. They could insist on going to the bedroom to sleep, the sound of their voice alone would wake him up for another half hour at least… But Eddie moved again, reaching his hand out over his jaw and pulling them away. They stared at his hand, his mind was too blank to read his intentions, so they just let Eddie push them out from around his neck. Eddie pulled at them one more time, guiding them down until they were rested, curled up above _that_ spot in his ribs. As if Eddie was worried that they might be uncomfortable. 

His mind was so blank. Was he already asleep? They peered up at him, his eyes were closed as he rested his arm over them. 

They paused, listening to his breathing soften. The noise from the TV blared an infomercial and they reached out and angrily turned it off, making the room dark. He was asleep. But he was still absently touching them. They purred and reached out, wrapping tendrils around his shoulders, spreading out, resting over the top of him and encircled him as they had done before. This earned a happy sigh from Eddie. 

 

 

Eddie was running so fast, faster than he could remember ever running before. He couldn’t remember what he was even running from. It was dark out and he had to jump each step as tree roots, branches and vines seemed to rise up with the ground to knock him down. Twisted limbs smacked him in the face and shredded his clothes. But it just _wasn’t_ dark _enough_. The sun might rise soon and he didn’t want to see it. He’d lost something it he had to find it before the shadows receded. So he sprinted, tripping over the woods, tripping over himself to reach it. The trees were multiplying, endless, and yet the sun was going to catch up to him. 

He tripped finally, rolled down a small incline and looked up at the trees. He was in a different part of the woods. The canopy here was so thick it blocked out even the light of the moon and his eyes dropped slowly down between the trunks to where twisting tendrils moved as if underwater, barely visible as if made out of smoke. As if it might fade away. Eddie pushed himself back up and ran again, climbing up between the tree trunks and reaching out. 

The darkness reached back.

 

They were choking, thats what the humans would call it, because they couldn’t breath. Oxygen would dissolve them like an acid soon. Why were they here? Where were they? Slowly, they climbed over roots and looked up at the dark violet sky, needle point holes where the stares shown through blinked wearily down at the canopy. But why were they alone? Onward through the trees they searched for something terrible that had been lost, diminishing as they continued. 

Crunching of underbrush and the swish swish of clothes chafing together when humans ran. It was coming closer and for a moment they were afraid. Why had they been separated from their human? Where was Eddie-? As soon as they though it, he had stumbled down a small hill in front of them. They stared at one another before Eddie scrambled to his feet and climbed towards them as if he would die if he didn’t get them back…But only they would die. He reached out so close, almost into them and they latched on. 

 

Eddie felt them climb over him, feeling them like a living blanket over his clothes, somehow unable to come inside. He groaned and fell to his knees, crossing his arms over his chest, over them, and felt heat rise to his face. _They_ felt hot as well. Venom was never hot. Were they dying? Why weren’t they climbing back into the emptiness they had created when they had died in that fire. 

“Possess me,” The words came to him as though they were a foreign idea, and in that strange way that dreams can bend things, became an abstracted and obscene synonym for his lust. Venom heard this. Eddie’s body was shaking in the darkness, and his Other was smoking away, slowly disappearing.But then they grew tight around him, squeezing him like a group of pythons all trying to crush him. Their face slowly appeared in front of Eddie’s own, just inches away.

**You are mine.** They growled in an animalistic tenor that shook him to the core. The feeling reverberated through Eddie and back through Venom. 

“ _Possess me_ ,” Eddie moaned, “You’re _mine_.”

“I want- **I want** _-I want”_

_“I want you.”_

All at once they formed hands that grasped Eddie by the shoulders, a sharp feeling shot through his skin as they moved into him and they leaned closer. Eddie drew his hands roughly through those rippling tendrils all the way to their face and pressed his lips to their mouth. He hummed, feeling those needle-like sensations prying deeper into him and it hurt and it felt like nothing could ever be more intimate. He opened his mouth and felt that muscular articulated tongue slide into his mouth. 

_MMmm! Mm!_ He moaned and felt them pull away slightly and chased the kiss, falling forward in the grass and grasping their face. 

They were panicking, they wanted to be back inside Eddie and they wanted to keep kissing him, their clawed hands formed arms and more of a torso as he fell forward on them. They instinctively solidified into more of a figure, though where Eddie was touching them they were still connected and they were climbing deeper. Eddie broke away for a moment and hissed in pleasure when he felt them sync completely with his nervous system. The heat spread through him, through them, back into the marrow of his bones. 

“Oh- My god-” he moaned, and felt them desperately dragging him back down into this kiss, his pleasure reverberating through them and back into Eddie. _Mmmn!_ Eddie growled back at them darkly, so hot, it was cold out but he was dying from this heat. Their entire form struggled to get closer to Eddie and he was surprised to feel them underneath when he convulsively pressed his hips forward. They both _Hi_ ** _ss_** _ed with_ the combined feeling of it. He was so close… they were so-

 

 

He was on the couch in the living room. “UH-Gn!” He ground his teeth. His mouth was painfully dry and the room was pitch black. His eyes were rolling up into his head, his back arching, he imagined he really did look possessed. His lips parted as he gasped for breath, finding his fingers digging painfully into the upholstery. 

“Oh god, Oh-god,” he hissed, he was sweating and shaking and… He looked to his side. Alone. 

It took him a moment to compose himself, he was dizzy with desire left over from that tease of a dream. 

“You saw that, right?” he said, hoarsely, still struggling to breathe calmly. “That was… that- I heard you thinking. That was you too, right?” his question had been reduced to a whisper. 

Panic spread through his shoulders and shot down his spine. He jerked.

“V..”

**“What?”**

“Come out here,”

There was a long uncomfortable pause. 

“V, come here so I can _see_ you. Please.”

He felt them slowly solidify and watched the beautiful latex-black coils turn into the face he really wanted to see. Then he reached out and put his hands on that cold skin. The panic grew quickly as Eddie got closer and he groaned, “V, stop. You’re going to give us another migraine.” he whispered, kissing them between the eyes. 

Their eyes were wide and they were frozen in place.

**“You are not mad, Eddie?”**

Eddie stared at them for a moment and sat up, with his head tilted. 

“V,… I’m, I’m kind of sick of having these dreams and not..”

Panic.

“-Uh, not telling you how I feel.” he said softly and pulled them closer and rested his forehead against his Other’s. “Although I guess I should think it’s weird you don’t already know.”

“ **I don’t understand.”**

He smiled. 

“Venom, I’m.. really into you.” he leaned back to look at the saucer-like eyes staring back at him, “I told you I like you.. I’m into you. You know. Sexually?” 

Panic. 

Eddie blanched, dropping his hands, “Sorry- I-”

**“You want me like you wanted Anne? And that.. guy ?”**

He blinked. He knew Venom meant that guy from his journaling class and just hadn’t been picturing anything in his head besides the dream that had just happened. He felt cool tendrils wrapping - _anxiously_ \- around his wrists. 

“Well.. Yeah, I want to do those things with you. But you…” he swallowed uncomfortably, “I really like you. You’re.. I dunno, you’re special.” 

The silence was killing him. He couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the fear. Then, all of the sudden, it became painfully clear to Eddie. They were scared because they felt the same way. His eyes widened and he drew his fingertips across the tendrils he could reach without pulling out of the one’s on his wrists. They shivered. 

“So,” he said softly, “Do you want to go back to sleep or-”

**“No. We feel.. I feel..”**

Eddie leaned closer and watched their eye’s shut, he smiled and kissed them gently. Hot, wet, tongue was touching his lips for real and a tingling sensation shot from the top of his scalp through his hips and down into his toes. He groaned, opening his mouth and felt it slide across his tongue. The last time they had done this -consciously- he recalled, they were half liquified sliding back into him but this time they were already inside him so they didn’t need to move away from him. He ran his own tongue over theirs and felt the slight jolt of surprise before they formed arms and slid them over his shoulders, pushing closer, their teeth dangerously close to his face. Their tongue, curled against his and out the side of his mouth, curling around his jaw. 

Eddie pulled his hands up, the tendrils curling around his wrists just followed him and he took Venom by the shoulders and pushed them into the couch. The world around him seemed to be made of coiling, curling, or rippling black tentacles. For what seemed a very short eternity they fought each other, to get closer to each other until he heard in his head:

**How?**

Eddie paused, dizzy with a lack of air. He breathed in shallowly. 

“I.. I dunno. I can’t think.” he said, now hoarse for an entirely different reason. 

He felt a cool hand against his stomach and he groaned, he wasn’t sure if the room was spinning, or if he was high on the slow burning ecstasy that was circling through them and getting stronger like wind on waves. He looked at them, as blurry to his vision as he felt, and then glanced down at his pajama pants where a clawed hand was pressing against him, he reached down and took their hand. 

“Is it okay if-”

**Do anything…** they hissed drunkenly into his ear, licking him from his collar bone up the side of his neck to his ear. He groaned and guided their hand down, also hissing when he felt that coldness on his over-sensitive skin. They wrapped around him without prompting and his hips jerked violently towards the feeling. 

“Ooooh,” he moaned, falling back against the arm of the couch. His back arched again as he wrapped his hand around theirs, theirs, pressing them increased the around the base of his dick. The electricity that shot through him was nearly as painful as he had imagined in his dream and made both of them struggle.

”Nn-jus’-Tell me to stop if you want me to stop, okay?”

**“ _Eddiee…”_**

“Yeah, V?”

**“ _Nothing…”_** They growled into his ear. ** _“I just wanted to say your name."_**

“Hot.” he answered, smiling, and then very slowly moved their hand upwards. They hissed, blurring around the edges, and Eddie mentally agreed with the sentiment. “Ah-I, I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m going to last very long-”

He dropped his head back and felt them drawing their tongue across his neck again as they both moved up and down once again. He was already sweating, shaking, and biting back curses. It might have been because he hadn’t done this in so long, it _was_ possible, but he knew that wasn’t the reason. He knew it like he knew the inhumanly deep voice rumbling right next to his exposed throat was getting him off as fast as the rest of this was. Together they were already moving too fast, so excited to feel each other, cold fingers slickly moving over his burning nerves. They used other tendrils to drag the fabric of his pajamas and boxers out of the way immediately giving them a better angle. 

“ _Fuck!”_ he bit his lip hard to keep himself steady. They didn’t help, sliding their tongue over his ear once again. 

“V,” he moaned, “I need you to move, move underneath me, inside me? Like.. when you kissed me the first time.” he was staving it off as hard as he could. 

**Like this?** they whispered, sinking into his wrists and shoulders and just slightly, enough for him to feel the cold, into that already overwhelmed skin. Eddie could felt them twisting in their own pained desire. It was too much. The room was spinning. 

“ _Ung! Y-Oh God!_ ” he nearly shouted.

**“What’s wrong? What is happening?”** they responded in alarm, the impending feeling Eddie’s body was sending to them both did not register.

“Venom!” he groaned, the orgasm ripping up through his core and shredding through them both in a blinding pleasure. He heard them hiss in shocked ecstasy as this too, reverberated between them, egging it on for a few more moments before Eddie’s body collapsed, sticky, tired, and limp, back on the cushions. His muscles spasmed.

They, nearly liquified, condensed themselves enough to form next to Eddie’s face again and he kissed them again, between the eyes. 

“ _Hot_.” Eddie said again, hoping to amuse them. His eyes barely open as his body demanded he sleep again. They licked his face in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I do have several ideas planned. This is my first time posting something like this so if you have any ideas/suggestions on how to make this better please let me know. :) 
> 
> I'll add tags as we go along but if you think I need any tags now please tell me. XD


End file.
